


Quemad a la bruja.

by WitchArabella



Category: Luna Nera (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchArabella/pseuds/WitchArabella
Summary: ¿Realmente fue Tebe la que salvo a Leptis?
Relationships: Leptis/Tebe (Luna Nera)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Quemad a la bruja.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Si me conocéis un poco sabéis que estoy centrada en el AU de Luna Nera e incluso estoy intentado escribir sobre otras series, pero durante meses desde que vi Luna Nera, siempre me pregunte como Janara, Leptis y Tebe acabaron siendo un equipo. Al fin me había rendido hasta que en mitad de está cuarentena esto surgió y bueno, hacía mucho que no veía a mis chicas como en la serie y echaba en falta escribirlas así. 
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Las dos brujas volvieron a encontrarse después de algunos años, tras la caída de las ciudades perdidas se separaron brevemente para no ser perseguidas, pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, aunque aun no era el momento de volver al sitio que una vez llamaron hogar, ambas emprendieron un viaje en busca de mujeres con su mismo poder. Aquel largo y tedioso viaje las llevo hasta un pequeño pueblo rodeado de un bosque bastante frondoso, hacía meses que habían vuelto a estar juntas pero no sintieron a ninguna otra bruja, pero una noche Tebe tuvo un sueño, un sueño donde el fuego se desataba y lo consumía todo y luego gritos, no vio a nadie pero los gritos quedaron grabados en su mente. 

Ahora antes del amanecer, habían decidido entrar en el pueblo e investigar si algo así había sucedido allí, pero aquella mañana el bosque parecía mucho mas agitado, en principio no entendieron el porque de aquello, hasta que las voces retumbaron en alguna parte del bosque, Tebe y Janara se miraron tras oír las ordenes, parecían pocos, aun así Janara le paso una espada por los aires a la peliblanca mientras la pelirroja además ocultaba los caballos entre algunos arbustos para que estos no salieran huyendo ante los sucesos que empezarían a darse en unos minutos. Luego con decisión, la pelirroja hizo un movimiento de cabeza, dando a entender que se separarían e intentaría pasar desapercibidas al menos en primer momentos, Tebe asintió. Ambas se ocultaron entre los árboles y arbustos de su alrededor, el silencio a su alrededor era preocupante, aunque presupusieron que los hombres que parecían ladrar en vez de gritar las ordenes solo estuvieron en la entrada del bosque. 

Tebe respiro tranquila, esperando que fuera lo que fuera lo que estuvieran buscando no lo encontraran, ya que no parecían muy amables, justamente tras que aquel pensamiento cruzará su mente, tras ella oyó como una rama era pisada y por lo tanto se rompía, tras ella había alguien, Tebe agarró con fuerza la espada mientras daba un vuelta sobre si misma para encontrarse cara a cara con un hombre con una sonrisa sórdida dibujada en su cara, Tebe estaba preparada para pelear cuando el hombre dio un par de pasos como intentado infundir miedo que ella no tenía, Tebe podía haber murmurado un par de palabras en un idioma que dudaba que siquiera conociera y que aquel ser malicioso cayera hacía atrás, pero aquello los atraería y volverían a ser perseguidas y nadie quería eso. La peliblanca no estaba acostumbrada a pelear con espada, sabía hacerlo, pero era un conocimiento estratégico para poder defenderse lo suficiente, Janara siempre se quejaba de que tarde o temprano debería aprender algo mas que lo básico. 

Las espadas chocaron, el hombre corpulento no dejaba de sonreír, estaba deseoso de sangre, así que Tebe presupuso que quien hubiera huido lo había hecho del hombre que casi le partió el brazo cuando volvió a chocar su espada contra la suya, haciendo que esta saltará hacía atrás, antes de que Janara pudiera venir en su rescate o incluso Tebe se cuadrara y recitara algún encantamiento, un caballo galopo a toda velocidad, quedando justamente tras el hombre, la persona cubierta con la túnica azul, la misma que cubría al hombre, saltó sobre el hombre armado noqueándole, la peliblanca corrió en busca de su espada, mientras oía como las espadas chocaban entre si, cuando al fin tuvo la espada entre sus manos nuevamente, solo encontró al hombre que la ataco anteriormente ensartado en la espada del desconocido. 

Una vez saco la espada del cuerpo del hombre, al cual le quedaba poco de vida, la miro fijamente. Tebe no podía ver su cara, la luz del bosque a aquella hora no era demasiado optima, además que la capucha de la desconocida de la capa azul cubría parte de su cara creando una sombra, haciendo imposible ver quien era. Limpio la espada del cuerpo sin vida mientras hablaba -Deberías de irte, este sitio no es seguro. 

Tebe se sorprendió al oír la voz de mujer, quiso preguntar muchas cosas pero no le fue posible ya que Janara apareció tras la mujer desconocida y puso su espada lo suficientemente cerca de su cuello que solo con un mínimo movimiento podría degollarla- ¿Quien eres y por qué deberíamos hacerte caso? -la joven no dijo nada lo cual hizo que Janara acercará la espada mas contra su piel, para terminar quitando la capucha azul revelando el rostro magullado de la joven y su pelo enredado. 

Soy la que ha salvado a tu amiga -Dijo sin apartar la mirada de Tebe- Aunque supongo que no necesitabais ayuda después de todo- La gente solía temer a Janara, era fiera y leal, pero la joven castaña simplemente llevo la mano hasta la espada, tocando la hoja de esta con fuerza lo que hizo que sangrará pero ya había sangrado mucho estos días, apartándola del cuello haciendo que incluso Janara que ante aquello hubiera dado un espadazo, retrocediera y dejará caer la espada ante los pies de la castaña. La chica de la capa una vez fuera del agarre de Janara fue hacía su caballo – De nada por cierto. -Dijo mientras se subía al caballo. 

No has respondido a la otra pregunta -Tebe había estado bastante silenciosa durante la pequeña conversación entre Janara y la joven, de hecho quizás había mirado demasiado a la joven desconocida. - Eres a quien buscan, ¿verdad? 

La castaña una vez sobre el caballo le dedico una sonrisa un tanto divertida, luego se puso nuevamente la capucha y antes de partir, simplemente se encogió de hombros- Supongo que nunca lo sabremos -Sin nada mas que decir, galopo sobre su caballo hasta perderse en el interior del frondoso bosque que parecía conocer a la perfección. 

Maldita loca -Murmuro Janara mientras llegaba junto a Tebe – Te dije que deberías aprender a pelear -Gruño con cansancio. 

Tebe miraba la dirección hacía donde iba la chica desconocida, pero en silencio sin responder absolutamente nada, Janara le dijo algo pero ella estaba oyendo todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, oía el galope de al menos cinco caballos mas, yendo hacía su dirección. Sin decir nada empujo a Janara hacía donde ocultaron los caballos y se quedaron allí quietas, observaron como los jinetes llegaron hasta el cuerpo, dándole la vuelta al cuerpo sin vida del hombre. El que levaba al grupo de hombres murmuro “’¡Maldita bruja!”, lo que llevó a las dos mujeres escondida a conectar sus miradas mientras el grupo de jinetes seguía hacía donde había ido la desconocida. 

¿Bruja? ¿De verdad? -El tono de Janara mientras desataba a su caballo- Lo dudo muchísimo. 

¿Por qué no? -Dijo Tebe mientras sacaba su caballo del escondite hasta llevarlo bastante mas cerca de lo que pretendía del cadáver de su atacante.- Deberíamos ayudarla. 

No has sentido nada, ni siquiera yo y he estado mas cerca. No es una bruja -Dijo mientras se montaba en el caballo con agilidad. 

Y aun así nos ha salvado, podría haber huido. -Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del caballo haciendo que se calmara. Antes de que Tebe pudiera siquiera añadir algo mas, el relincho de sufrimiento de un caballo atravesó el bosque, asustando a sus propios caballos, Janara logró estabilizarse antes de casi caer y Tebe una vez tranquilizo al suyo, subió. Paro su mirada en Janara, la cual asintió. 

Al final la salvaremos -Murmuro Janara mientras galopaba al encuentro de los jinetes y de la mujer misteriosa. 

Ocultas entre la oscuridad que les brindaba el bosque a su alrededor, la escena frente a las brujas no era bonita, de hecho el caballo estaba en el suelo, mientras la joven parecía haber peleado fieramente con los cinco hombres a la vez, dos de ellos estaban desangrándose en el suelo, el tercero probablemente tendría la misma suerte de los anteriores, pero un sexto hombre salió de la nada haciendo que su espada entrando en contacto con el hombro de la joven castaña, dejando un corte lo suficiente hondo como para empapar su hombro de sangre, esperaban un grito, pero nunca llegó de hecho pareció que apenas le dolió porque lo siguiente fue luchar con ambos hombres a la vez derivándolos, en ese instante Tebe y Janara iban a intervenir, pero fueron paradas cuando otro gran número de jinetes acorralo a la joven. Una de los pocos hombres que quedaban a caballo, se bajo mientras cuatro hombres la agarraron una vez derivó a los anteriores hombres, la castaña siguió forcejeando incluso cuando el hombre cogió su barbilla con fuerza atrayendo su mirada- Es una pena que te quieran viva -Janara y Tebe vieron el fuego de la ira en sus ojos, Janara agarraba a Tebe para que se mantuviera oculta, ambas se sorprendieron cuando el hombre que agarraba a la joven le dio con la empuñadura de la espada en la cabeza, dejándola caer al suelo inconsciente, luego la arrastro hasta subirla a un caballo por el pelo. Cuando el grupo de hombres fue abandonando los alrededores de donde se encontraban escondidas, ambas mujeres comenzaron a idear un plan para salvar a la mujer que las salvo hacía rato. 

La castaña volvió en si al notar algo contra su cara, el agua la saco de su ensoñación trayendo a la consciencia el palpitar de su cabeza, estaba segura que allí donde palpitaba había sangre reseca ahora, de hecho probablemente en toda su cara había sangre, además de su adormecido brazo derecho el cual seguía sangrando, de la nada recibió un golpe en la cara haciendo que la levantará con tal brusquedad que se dioun golpe contra el madero al que dedujo que estaba atada. Pensó en forcejear, pero le dolían las muñecas de lo fuerte que estaban aquellas cuerdas atadas, aunque aquello paso a segundo plano en el momento en que su mirada se encontró con una multitud gritando y tirándole cosas, su cabeza estaba tan embotada que no les escucho pero ahora podía oír perfectamente como pedían que la quemarán, sus respiración se volvió mas rápida, aquel era su final, frente al pueblo que la vio crecer y ahora pedía que la matarán, busco entre la multitud, oyendo como muchos de los que la conocían gritaban aun mas fuerte cuando les miraba, su mirada al fin encontró a quien buscaba, en un palco frente a la hoguera que la consumiría, el hombre que la crio observaba como estaban a punto de matarla, aquí y ahora sabía que todo acababa para ella, todo el poder, la ira o la fuerza que siempre sentía se desvaneció dando paso al dolor que siempre ignoraba bajando la cabeza con pesar mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. Escucho el discurso e incluso juró que pudo oler la madera de la antorcha gracias al aire que soplaba una vez se encendió, ella uso el fuego una vez, ahora sería purificada con el elemento. Cerró los ojos esperando oír mas gritos y luego un dolor abrasador contra todo su cuerpo, pero nunca llegó. 

¡Tempus! -La palabra atravesó toda la plaza e hizo que cada persona que ocupaba aquel lugar se congelara, la castaña levanto la mirada para encontrarse a la peliblanca en mitad de la gente con los brazos extendidos y todo el mundo quieto. 

Uno de los guardias resulto no ser un guardia, si no la mujer pelirroja que acompañaba a la otra, las mujeres que había visto aquella mañana. Ahora desataba sus manos con bastantes audacia y rapidez, luego consiguió que la castaña se apoyará contra ella- ¿Puedes andar? -La castaña asintió mientras la pelirroja la ayudo a que bajará de la pila de madera, ambas fueron hacías los caballos, donde la peliblanca ya estaba montada en el suyo. 

¿Puedes montarte? -Pregunto la peliblanca mientras le tendía su mano, la castaña solo asintió mientras subía con menos agilidad de la que tenía y algo de ayuda de Janara. Tras aquello Tebe la agarro solo para empezar a cabalgar delante de Janara hacía la salida del bosque, de hecho hacía lo mas lejos posible de aquel sitio. 

Ninguna de las tres dijo nada, solo cabalgaron hasta que se hizo la noche, la castaña empezaba a sentirse agotada, la mano de la peliblanca no abandono en ningún momento la suya, como si temiera que fuera a caerse, y la castaña aunque jamás le daría la razón, pero empezaba a sentirse exhausta y un tanto mareada. -No soy una bruja -Murmuro antes de pegar su frente contra el hombro de la peliblanca. 

Lo sabemos -Dijo Janara sin aparta la mirada del camino poco iluminado con la luz de luna. 

Aunque tienes la fuerza de una -Dijo la peliblanca, solo para recibir una risa nerviosa de parte de la castaña- Soy Tebe -Hizo una señal con la cabeza hacía Janara, haciendo que la castaña apoyará brevemente su mentón en el hombro de Tebe- Ella es Janara -La pelirroja las miro, la castaña asintió, podía haber sido solo a modo de saludo, pero había algo solemne en el asentimiento agradeciéndole el haberla sacado de la hoguera. - ¿Quien eres tú? 

No estoy segura -Aquello debería haber traído lagrimas a sus ojos, pero realmente recordaba quien era, recordaba porque casi la quemaron y decidió gritar bruja antes que loca, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de ser quien siempre quiso ser, de ser libre. Así que aquello que había afirmado, por desgracia se sentía como una realidad. 

Arreglaremos eso también -Dijo Tebe con un sonrisa mientras seguían a Janara de cerca.

**Author's Note:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí, pido disculpas por ser una pesada con esta OTP, pero no puedo no adorarlas. Gracias por leerlo.


End file.
